sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Sam the rabbit
Sam is a young rabbit with amazing abilities, he is a hero who has helped and saved lives, he was accepted by the freedom fighters due to his abilities and quick reflexes and many more things. BASIC INFO Nickname(s): bunny, speedy, hoppy Age: 13 Gender: male Species: rabbit Alignment: good Personality: funny, creative, helpful, heroic, idiotic Theme song: Endless possibilities by bowling for soup http://m.youtube.com/#/watch?v=2T0uIXLpQbQ Type: speed/agility RELATIONS Family: David the weasel (dad), Paula the rabbit (mum), Pad the weasel (brother) Friends: Oliver the bird, Michael the monkey, Tobias The Hedgehog, Bailey the cat, Emily the hedgehog, Ion The Hedgehog, Debbie the dog, Harley the dog, Josh the turtle, Storm the raccoon, Dawn the seedrian, Brock the kangaroo Rivals/neutral: Rocket the hedgehog, Pad the weasel, James the porcupine, Hannah the porcupine Enemies: Pr Herbert, anyone evil Love interest: none APPEARANCE Fur colour: green Secondary fur colour: white Hair colour: green Attire: white gloves with blue cuffs and white shoes with blue socks SKILLS Super speed Sam can break the sound barrier by running but can't get past the light barrier unless in power form, So that's why Sam is the fastest rabbit alive. Super peel out When Sam is at max running speed (near the speed of light) he does a super peel out (figure 8 technique) like Sonic does Jumping Being a rabbit he can jump really high. This comes handy when battling flying foes. Homing attack Like Sonic and others, Sam can can home onto a target and dash right into them from the air. Spin dash Sam can do spin dash like hedgehogs, porcupines etc, but he isn't really good at it. BACKSTORY When Sam was 7 he got separated from his brother (Pad) by an evil professor called pr Herbert. One day pr Herbert came with hundred of machines and mutants and started kidnapping everyone he could get his hands on to mutate them for his mutant army. Not all people were kidnapped thx to Sonic for stoping pr Herbert and sending pr Herbert away from the area saving most of the people but some were kidnaped one of those being Pad. TRANSFORMATIONS Power Sam This is Sam only known transformation so far. Power Sams max speed is upgraded so he can go faster than the speed of light, he can now fly, he can breath underwater forever and he is almost invincible. Sam can turn into Power Sam when he is in contact with enough chaos energy so basically he can turn into this form with the chaos emeralds, sol emeralds, the master emerald and so on SONIC RIDERS Sam has always preferred running but that doesn't stop him from racing extreme gears. Of course being being the fastest rabbit alive he has to have a fast gear. Extreme gear: Green lightning Extreme gear model: hover board Extreme gear type: speed Speed: 10 Turn: 7 Dash: 6 Limit: 5 Curve: 4 SONIC AND THE BLACK NIGHT Name: Thomas Occupation: hero of the forest Weapons: sword, bow and arrows QUOTES Lets do this This was way too easy Aww man Don't call me bunny I'm a rabbit not a bunny GALLERY Sam is too fast .jpg Sam the rabbit- attack.png Sam running in open area.jpg sam the rabbit- sonic battle style.png|here's a little gift for you sam! hope you like it! :) SonicKnucklesFan92 (sam battle sprite- sonic battle style) Tobias and sam.png|Tobias and Sam- Endless Possibility (hope you like your request :) SKF92) Category:Rabbit Category:Rabbits Category:Speed type characters Category:Heroes Category:Hero Category:Characters with Super Forms Category:Mobian Category:Good Category:Male Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Sam237s characters Category:Young Category:Agility Type Characters Category:Agility type characters